


Pet Sitting

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [360]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cats, F/M, Kittens, Pre series, Stanford Era, birth is gross, just warning you in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Sam and Jess are petsitting when Jess' friend's cat has kittens.





	

Jess is the one at home with the cat, so Sam’s the one who has to deal with the panicked phone call.

“What do you mean, kittens?” Sam asks, mind blanking, because Jess’ friend Trish said nothing about kittens, and he has no idea what to do with kittens or how it works or _anything_. “Okay. I’ll, uh, be right there.”

He skips his economics lecture to rush back to their place, where the cat they had assumed was just rather fat has settled on what Sam realizes with a wince is his shirt. One kitten is already born.

“How many will there be?” Sam asks Jess, who’s staring at her laptop.

She shrugs. “One more? Four more? Even more? Two to five is the average.”

Sam groans, imagines Trish coming back to find not one, but six cats, maybe more. “Alright, and we need to…?”

She shakes her head. “Not interfere. Apparently, she can take care of it. Which makes sense. Cats have babies all the time, they don’t need stupid humans to mess with it.”

“So we just…leave them alone?” Sam checks, and she nods.

There’s four kittens total, and as the mother does a whole host of gross things to them–eating placenta is something Sam never needs to see again, thank you–Jess leaves to call Trish and tell her the news.

When the kittens are clean and nursing, Sam looks at them a little closer. They’re kind of cute, he realizes, and then groans, because Jess is going to see that as soon as she comes inside, and then she’s going to do her best to convince Trish to let them adopt a kitten.

Sam looks at them again. He supposes he could live with one of the little guys running around the place.


End file.
